


Snoop

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay is the kind of guy who comes into Wilson's life in waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deelaundry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelaundry).



Rodney McKay is the kind of guy who comes into Wilson's life in waves. Just last week, he was wondering if Rodney'd fallen off the face of the Earth, and now here he is, sleeping in Wilson's bed and- presently- rifling through the drawers in Wilson's bathroom.

He hasn't noticed Wilson watching him yet, probably because he's found the contents of the third drawer down on the left, and he's eagerly pawing all over Wilson's- well, it's not like he's got a porn store in there or anything, but he does like keep his, y'know, essentials handy. But Rodney, Rodney's acting like he just found the treasure of the Sierra Madre, oohing and ahhing over the simplest stuff, like it's not something you could buy from the back of any trashy magazine.

Wilson clears his throat; he's expecting Rodney to jump and swear, to apologize profusely, something matching the gravity of the situation.

Instead, Rodney turns to him with his hands full and a slightly- okay, really maniacal grin on his face. "Can I?" he asks, his expression smug and dirty, like he already has a master plan, one that Wilson couldn't possibly refuse.

And oh, Wilson totally can't.


End file.
